icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandis Ozolinsh
Latvian | birth_date = | birth_place = Riga, Latvian SSR | career_start = 1990 | career_end = | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | image = Sandis Ozolinsh.jpg | image_size = 240px }} Sandis Ozoliņš (born August 3, 1972) is a Latvian ice hockey player currently with Dinamo Riga of the Kontinental Hockey League. He is a 7-time NHL All-Star, Stanley Cup champion, Norris Trophy finalist, the all-time highest scoring Latvian in the NHL and the second highest paid sportsman in Latvian history, after NBA basketball player Andris Biedriņš. He is often considered a prototype "offensive defenseman," in that he becomes heavily involved in his team's offense and scoring opportunities. Ozoliņš was drafted in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft by the San Jose Sharks, as the 8th pick of the 2nd round, 30th overall. He has skated for the San Jose Sharks, Colorado Avalanche, Carolina Hurricanes, Florida Panthers, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and New York Rangers. Ozoliņš is also the owner of Vilki OP/LaRocca of the Riga Open Championship. Ozoliņš also owns other Latvian sports ventures, including Latvia's first 18-hole golf course. Playing career Ozoliņš was one of 3 finalists for the Norris Trophy (the NHL award given to the best defencemen in the NHL) in the 1996–97 season. He is also a 7-time NHL All-Star. When on the Colorado Avalanche, he won his one and only Stanley Cup (1996). He was a part of Anaheim's run to the Finals in 2003. In December 2005, Ozoliņš missed a practice skate and failed to go on a short road trip with the team. Shortly after, he voluntarily entered the NHL's substance abuse program, and was placed indefinitely on the disabled list. He was traded from the Ducks to the New York Rangers for a third-round draft pick (which the Rangers had obtained earlier in a trade with the San Jose Sharks) at the March 9, 2006 trade deadline. On December 18, 2006, on the heels of a 6–1 loss to New Jersey, the Rangers placed Ozoliņš on waivers. After clearing waivers, Ozoliņš was assigned to the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL), but a short while later he was put on the injured reserve instead. He signed a one-year contract with the Sharks on November 2, 2007 and scored 3 goals and gave 13 assists in 38 games. After a one year time-out, Sandis Ozoliņš returned to hockey in 2009 and will play in Dinamo Riga as a captain first time in his career. Transactions *October 26, 1995 - Traded by the San Jose Sharks to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for Owen Nolan. *June 24, 2000 - Traded by the Colorado Avalanche, along with Columbus' 2000 2nd round draft choice, to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Nolan Pratt, Carolina's 2000 1st round draft choice, Carolina's 2nd round draft choice and Philadelphia's 2000 2nd round draft choice. *January 16, 2002 - Traded by the Carolina Hurricanes, along with Byron Ritchie, to the Florida Panthers in exchange for Bret Hedican, Kevyn Adams and Tomáš Malec. *January 30, 2003 - Traded by the Florida Panthers, along with Lance Ward to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in exchange for Pavel Trnka, Matt Cullen and Anaheim's 2003 4th round draft choice. *March 9, 2006 - Traded by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim to the New York Rangers in exchange for San Jose's 2006 3rd round draft choice. *November 2, 2007 - Signed a one year deal for US $850,000 with the San Jose Sharks. *July 13, 2009 - Signed a one year deal with the Dinamo Riga. International play 1 - during the tournament, USSR broke up and team was recalled as CIS national team, but Ozolinsh and Sergei Zholtok were from Latvia, which wasn't member of CIS so some other teams protested, but the protest was denied. Awards *1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03 - Played in NHL All-Star Game. *1996–97 - NHL First team All-Star *1995–96 - Won Stanley Cup with Colorado Avalanche External links * *Ozo Golf Club - In English and Latvian * * *http://www.tvnet.lv/zinas/latvija/article.php?id=83247 Category:Born in 1972 Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Dinamo Riga players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:2006 Olympian Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Latvian ice hockey players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Latvia Category:San Francisco Spiders players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:2002 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:Member of the Latvian National Team